espai8fandomcom_ca-20200214-history
El Final d'una Era (Capítol 21)
Índex Capítol 21: Confrontació SM-30 era una roca calenta, mol calenta. L'asteroide més proper al sòl de tot Nèmant era un dels 8 simagurs on a vegades l'Ens deixava regals en forma de certs metalls – a la seva elecció i només recol·lectables per els habitants del planeta originari d'aquests –. Era, sens dubte, un bon lloc on amagar qualsevol cosa; pocs eren els que mai venien a aquest lloc, i quan ho feien ja procuraven venir amb un detector de metalls del que venien a buscar... no, ningú hi buscaria cap magatzem secret aquí. Èlek havia dut unes quantes eines. Detectors de senyals elèctrics, d'ones vàries... la majoria de coses, tan a prop del sol, no funcionaven, així que fou Ignuas qui, per intuïció, hagué de trobar el Búnker. No li fou gens senzill, es trobà diverses vegades en coves sense sortida ni cap pulsador aparent. En algunes trobaren dispositius, però no servien per res. Ignuas mirà cap a Cúrium63, amb prou feines el va trobar a l'horitzó nocturn – per dir-ho d'alguna manera, la fina atmosfera i la petita mida del simagur deixava poca diferència entre dia i nit –. I llavors va veure com s'il·luminava, cada vegada amb més força. Al pas del gnòmon 13 al 14 del sideri 89, Cúrium63 desapareixia. “Com es pot haver destruït mentre érem fora? Èlek, tu n'èrets el cornac, que potser Zeus ha fallat, que potser...”. Ignuas es quedà congelada. Era el moment. Ignuas va córrer cap a la primera cova que havien registrat, apartà unes quantes pedres i ho trobà. Una pedra brillava de forma extranya, com si una estranya energia la posseís. Ignuas l'agafà i notà una sensació extranya. Perdé el coneixement. Dagothenk apuntava a Èlek amb una wynona. Èlek apuntava a Dagothenk amb una wynona. Ignuas no s'imaginava cap manera pitjor de recuperar el coneixement. Estaven en una ampla estança, part del terra era de vidre, i a sota es veien milers d'Alabardes, Ballestes, Galeres i altres naus de llarg abast. Al centre hi hava un seguit de panells amb diversos mapes de Nèmant, des de meteorològics fins a tàctics, on es podien llegir dades com la distància entre planetes, l'estat dels habitants de sectors tàctics, o la disposició de simagurs. Era una estació de batalla completa. I per alguna estranya raó, Èlek i Dagothenk s'havien decidit d'apuntar mútuament. Ignuas s'aixecà mentre se li esclarien les idees. La sensació que tenia era com la que quedava quan es realitzava el trasllat. Podien estar en qualsevol banda. Poc a poc Ignuas va començar a lligar caps. La destrucció d'un planeta havia pràcticament obert la porta a aquell loc. Èlek era el cornac de Cúrium63. Èlek devia, d'alguna manera, saber que allò era part de la clau, però no ho sabia tot, així que era per això que hi havia anat amb Ignuas... Èlek somrigué, alhora que a poc a poc el seu cos canviava. El cabell se li enfosquí, el somriure cada cop era més maliciós, i la mirada cada cop més penetrant. En poc temps Demòstenes estava davant seu en la seva autèntica forma. - Ja és hora que paris el teu joc estúpid, som dos contra tu, estàs perduda. - Dagothenk es començà a acostar a Demòstenes. - Sembla increïble que desprès de tot aquest temps continuïs sense tenir imaginació. Demòstenes començà a disparar. Tot i que Dagothenk li tornà alguns trets, aquest s'hagué de cobrir rere un panell, mentre Ignuas treia la seva pròpia wynona. Demòstenes no tardà en disparar-li un parell de trets, per fer que s'amagués. - Atridas, es absurd que t'amaguis – Demòstenes cridava per sobre del so dels panells en fer brillants guspires –. Se't nota massa quan intentes fer-te passar per una altra persona. Recordes quan vas provar de fer-te passar per el meu germà Locke a Quispli? Quin riure, de poc no fas que la Burbu_Ann et matí en l'intent. Curiosament, amb el temps has aconseguit un efecte semblant. - Per enèsima vegada – Atridas, acabava de decidir que no valia la pena aguantar més la disfressa –, li vaig fer el mateix coi de broma que li he fet milers de vegades al Iarma, no entenc perquè s'ha de posar tothom d'aquesta manera per insinuar que es volia lligar al nouvingut. - Oh, però ja saps com és l'Ann – Ara Ignuas sentia una copia burleta d'Emus – CENSORED - Vols fotre el favor de comportar-te una mica! Atridas sortí de l'amagatall disparant cap on era Demòstenes, mentre aquesta corria tot rient. Ignuas decidí aixecar el cap, els va veure corren cap a una porta a l'altra punta de l'estança, anaven esquivant els diferents panells, mentre els feien servir com a cobertura mútua. Però el meu preferit fou aquell dels vegetarians... com era? Ah si, jajajaja! “som humans, no conills, menjem carn” – La seva veu s'havia convertit en la mateixa que la d'Atridas –. “La resta és ser antinatural”. Jajajaja – Altre cop el riure burleta de Demòstenes –. Aquesta si que va ser bona, dir que l'Ann va en contra de la natura, ara mateix no se m'acut una manera millor d'aconseguir que t'odii. I desprès només calia que li anessis argumentant el que ella no volia sentir: que el que tu volies dir no anava per ella. Entraren a la porta. Ignuas provà d'obrir-la, però havia arribat força més tard que ells, i aquesta s'havia tancat i bloquejat. Mentre Ignuas buscava algun panell de control, pensava en com Demòstenes havia tocat fibra. No estava massa segura si aquesta habilitat l'havia heretat ella d'Atridas, o Atridas de Demòstenes, però ambdós havien demostrat sobrada capacitat per ferir la gen d'aquesta manera. No, la discussió que havia mencionat Demòstenes no havia acabat bé, de cap de les maneres. L'abisme que s'obrí entre Atridas i Burbu_Ann a conseqüència fou... en fí, abismal. Foren mols els intents de tornar-se a acostar, però sempre és trobaven amb el mateix obstacle: els dos creien que tenien raó, i cap dels dos volia cedir. De fet, Atridas duia, segons ell, forces sideris ja abaixant el cap davant d'Ann per el bé de l'aliança, fins hi tot Emus, defensor d'Ann, diguè que era millor quan Atridas no deia el que pensava o, simplement, mentia, i li proposà de tornar a com estaven abans les coses. Però tot havia anat massa lluny, i la proposta li semblà a Atridas com “així tu et pensaràs que tens raó, i deixaràs de fer la punyeta”. Malgrat tot, Ignuas sabia que tot allò encara li dolia força a Atridas, especialment per haver perdut la majoria de Sispliencs, especialment Emus, i Demòstenes també semblava saber-ho. Maleint la seva sort, Ignuas li va donar una puntada de peu a un dels panells espatllats on posava “laboratori biològic”. Una secció de la paret començà a elevar-se, deixant veure l'interior del laboratori. Un dels aparells estàndards curians de manipulació de materials perillosos dominava la salta. Desenes de prestatgeries amb recipients d'allò més peculiars decoraven les parets, i una llista hologràfica penjava del sostre. Dos Atridas estaven, amb posat seriós, apuntant-se mútuament. Ignuas sabia, des del moment que va veure que els dos tenien la capacitat de FaceDancer, que arribaria aquell moment. Per fi Ignuas – Un dels dos Atridas començà a somriure, i deixà d'apuntar a l'altre – volia que venguessis això. Amb un moviment àgil, apuntà i disparà a un dels recipients. L'altre Atridas li disparà al braç, tirant al primer al terra. Poc a poc, Demòstenes tornava a la seva forma original, mentre s'acostava al ferit Atridas. Ignuas no parava de disparar inútilment al vidre blindat. La part positiva del sacrifici d'Atridas és que ara tenia a Demòstenes tancada, i amb la capacitat FaceDancer completament anulada. Ignuas podria esperar reforços... I llavors recordà el procediment estàndard quan hi ha una fuga de materials biològics perillosos. Ignuas sabia que tot allò en poc temps estaria completament ple de gas verinós. A contracor, Ignuas anà correns cap a l'hangar. A la seva esquena sentia com les portes anaven activant el bloqueig de seguretat. De seguida entrà a una Alabarda i hi activà l'escut atmosfèric. Ara estava segura. Si Demòstenes aconseguia escapar-se li calia passar per allà, i Ignuas estava en una nau armada preparada per l'oportunitat. Un lleuger brunzit a la seva esquena li va treure les ilusions. “Merda” Perquè hi havia algú amb una wynona apuntant-la al cap quan tot semblava ja resolt? Ignuas és girà i va veure Locke, el germà de Demòstenes. - Em pensava que no existies. - Com? Ah si – es transformà en Atridas – Locke estava allà dintre... és una història mol llarga. - I esperaràs que et cregui? Si – Atridas abaixà l'arma –. He de reconèixer que tal com estan les coses la meva paraula és... poc versemblant, per dir-ho d'alguna manera, però volia que venguessis que aquí, i ara, t'hagués pogut matar i marxar d'aquest lloc. Però no ho he fet, i espero que això sigui suficient. En qualsevol cas, penso estar poc temps a aquest nou Cúrium69, suficient per posar-lo una mica a punt que no es mori a la mínima, però marxar abans no sigui “meu”. - O sigui que, finalment, marxes? - Si, suposo que aquest serà, segurament, el final d'una era. Loke's http://forums.ccrtvi.com/viewtopic.php?t=68391 Vegetarialisme http://forums.ccrtvi.com/viewtopic.php?t=74586&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=50